


Happy Xmas (the war is over)

by ImaginaryDragons



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Needs a Hug, Angst, Catra needs a hug too, F/F, I love them but i'm gonna cause pain, christmasie isn't a word but i'm gonna use i t anyways, it's kinda christmasie, soft catadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: It was the first snow of the year. While every one was celebrating all Adora could do was wish that Catra was there. After all she had promised her that they would experience their first snow fall together. Yet here she was in a room full of people none of whom were Catra.In an act of desperation Adora reaches out. Maybe for just a little while she and Catra can put aside their differences and go back to how they once were.





	Happy Xmas (the war is over)

Adora couldn't help but wish that Catra was there. She knew that they were enemies and all but that didn’t stop her from missing the other woman. She missed spending time with her. She was surrounded by friends yet she still felt the lack of Catra’s presence. They were all celebrating. It was the beginning of winter. The had just had their first snow fall. It was the first time Adora had actually gotten to see snow. She had gotten to experience the cold during princess prom but not the snow like it was now. 

She remembers how she and Catra had talked about all the things they would see together when they were finally deployed. Snow had been one of them, actually it was the last one left on the list. Adora had experienced everything else without Catra. She had hoped that this one thing she would get to see with her. She had hoped that soem how CAtra would come to her senses and realize what she was doing was wrong. She hoped that somehow Catra would come back to her. 

She watched as Glimmer and Bow laughed, Spinnerella and Nettossa were dancing happily. Sea Hawk seemed to be having the time of his life he was animatedly telling the story of how he set his first boat on fire. Perfuma was telling Mermesta about some of the flowers that she could grow. It was nice seeing everyone so happy. She was happy for them. That didn’t stop her own hurt though. Everywhere she went reminded her of the things she missed. She couldn’t even retreat to her own room that would just remind her of how with the horde she and Catra would share a bed. How her space was Catra’s space, but now it was just her own. 

“There you are Adora.” Queen Angella said from behind her. 

“Your highness!” Adora immediately jumped up she almost fell over in her rush to look professional in front of the queen. 

“You haven’t joined the party. From what Glimmer told me you loved parties. So why is it you aren’t down there enjoying this one.” The queen gave her a knowing look. It was like she could see right through her. 

Adora let out a sigh, she didn’t have the energy to pretend like she was fine and happy. “I just miss someone. I promised I would experience this stuff with her.” She said as she motioned outside to the snow. 

“You miss her. That’s ok. But don’t let yourself hold onto her forever. You don’t have to move on, but you do have to move forward. The first step in that can be talking to them; create a bridge.Give them one last chance before moving on.” the queen put a gentle hand her shoulder. 

“I don’t know how to. I don’t even know if I’d be safe doing that.” She looked up at the queen hoping that the other woman would have answers for her.

“Then you will have to be extra careful.” 

As the queen walked away Adora was left to wonder how she would even be able to reach out to Catra. She had no idea if the other girl would listen. What could it hurt though, reaching out wouldn’t hurt her. It would give her a little bit of closure though. She needed closure. Seh needed to either find a way to keep catra in her life or to give her up completely. She needed this. 

She discreetly left the party, she hoped that no one would notice. She didn’t need all of them out searching for her. The only way Adora knkew to get up with Catra was with the communicator she had kept. The two of them had found old hord communicators when they were exploring the base. They had decided to keep them in case of emergency. No one else used them so no one else would know when they contacted each other. Looking at it flooded Adora with memories of the two of them using it while they snuck around the base. She remembered how when Catra had been out of the base on a mission they had secretly kept in touch using them. 

Taking a deep breath Adora made the decision to contact Catra. She wasn’t sure if Catra even kept hers. She may have thrown it away or destroyed it after Adora had left the hoard. Pressing down the button Adora began speaking. “Catra, I don’t know if you are listening or even willing to listen to me but if you are I want to talk to you. Not fight just talk. I- I miss you and for just a little while I’d like to see you again. When we aren't fighting a war. When we aren’t bitter enemies. Just me and You. I don’t want to fight I just want to see you again. I’m going ot be in the whispering woods at our spot.” Adora let up on the button. She hoped that Catra would answer.

Their spot was where they had once crashed when taking a hoard vehicle out for a joyride. They had gotten stuck there for hours, they had found this cave it had been a perfect place for them to hide when they needed to get away from shadow weaver and their strict training. 

Adora made her way out of her room and down the hall. She could still hear the gentle music of the party. She was glad that everyone was still enjoying the party. Adora knew better than to go into the whispering woods alone, much less alone to meet with Catra. She was going to bring swift wind with her. He would be good enough back up. He could get help if Catra trapped her. 

Adora wanted to trust that CAtra wouldn’t do that but she couldn’t be fully sure. Catra wasn’t the same as she used to be. Adora wasn’t even the same as she used to be. The last few months had changed them both. They weren’t the same people. 

“Tell me you aren’t here for a ride. It’s winter.” Apparently Swift wind had heard her coming. 

“I am, BUT I also need you for back up well maybe backup if things don’t got well.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra was in the middle of patrolling the base when the message came though. She wasn’t sure why she had even kept the old communicator. After everything that had happened between her and Adora she should have destroyed it or at least thrown it out but she hadn’t. MAybe it was because she held onto hope that Adora would change her mind and come home. Catra didn’t even pause before she turned on the communicator. 

She listened to Adora talk with that little voice that made Catra want to protect her. In the back of her mind she had the idea to ambush Adora. It would be so simple. But she just couldn’t find it in her to call the others to make the plan. Instead she just listened. Listened to Adora beg her to talk to her. 

Against her better judgment Catra called back. She stayed silent a few moments unsure of what to say. So she went simple. She didn’t want Adora to think she actually still cared. “I’ll be there.” 

She wasn’t even sure what she was doing agreeing to meet Adora. Something in her made her do it though. She needed to see the other woman. She needed to see Adora again. Just one last time, then she could move on. Then she wouldn’t feel that twist in her gut every time she met Adora on the battlefield. After this she could put their past where it belonged behind them. No more holding back. 

She snuck off of the base stealing one of the Hoard vehicles to get to the whispering woods. She knew the way well enough. It was the same place that she would run away too when being around Shadow weaver became to much for her. Adora would always come running after her she would hold her. The only time Catra would let down her walls was when Adora was there, when Adora would hold her. All of her problems and all of her heart break faded away when Adora was next to her. 

She walked quietly through the woods, doing her best not to make a sound. Despite Adora’s good nature she couldn’t fully trust her not anymore. It could be a trap. So she went carefully. 

She spotted Adora sitting quietly on a log inside what they had deemed ‘their cave’. The sight of Adora hunched over looking so small and so sad broke part of Catra’s heart. It made her want to go and comfort the blonde. She shook off the urge. Taking a deep breath She stepped out of the shadows. It took a moment for Adora to notice her presence. When she did she jumped up startled. 

“You came!” Catra tried to ignore how Adora’s smile made her heart beat faster. 

“I did, now what do you want.” She hated the way that Adora flinched at her harsh tone. She hated how it hurt her to hurt Adora. They were enemies she shouldn’t care how the other woman feels. 

Adora ran a nervous hand through her hair. She wasn’t sure how to start. She hadn’t even thought this whole thing through. She had been sure that Catra wouldn't show at all. “It’s snowing.” 

“No shit” Catra rolled her eyes. 

“ I mean it’s the first time either of us have seen snow. We promised each other that we would experience this together.” The pain in Adora’s voice shot straight to Catra’s heart. 

Catra let out a huff and sat down next to the blonde. “That was a long time ago.” 

“You know I kept a list of all the things we promised to do together.” There was pain in Adora’s voice.

Catra smiled sadly “why doesn’t that surprise me.” That got a small laugh out of the other girl. 

“Over the last few months I’ve done everything on that list. Everything.” Adora let out a small sob; Catra barely heard it. “I wanted to do all those things with you by my side, I wanted you to be there with me. But you weren't and that’s both of our faults.” Without even thinking Catra gently takes Adora’s hand in hers. “This was the last thing left. When it started snowing all I could think about was you. While everyone else was happy and celebrating all I could do was think about what it would be like if you were there.” 

Adora looked at Catra with those blue eyes that could melt the coldest heart, just like it was melting Catra’s. “So you being the sap you are ditched you’re new friends and called me.” this time Catra’s words didn’t hold the harshness they had earlier. Instead it just held soft care. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened. I guess I just needed to talk to you.” Adora leaned her head on Catra’s shoulder. 

“I lied when I said I didn’t want you around.” Catra said it so quietly that Adora barely heard it. “I miss you too. Things are so much different without you.” 

“Do you think that we will ever be able to go back to how we were.” Adora whispered.

Catra gripped the other woman’s hand just a little bit tighter. “I don’t think so. I think we might be too broken to fix.” 

“Can we just pretend that we are ok. For just a little while. Can we pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist.” Adora looked up at Catra with eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“Yeah that sounds nice,” The two of them stayed there snuggled on a log watching the snow come down around them. They let the problems between them fade away. If just for a moment they went back in time to where they had been. Happy together. 

Slowly Adora got up and offered her hand to Catra; who gave her a confused look. “Just take my hand I want to show you something.” 

Catra tentatively took the other woman’s hand as she stood up. Adora pulled Catra out into the open. There was a clearing just outside of the cave. Snow covered the ground there. Adora pulled Catra out of the cave and into the clearing. “Now follow my lead.” 

With that Adora fell back onto the ground with her arms and legs spread out. “Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m making a snow angel; some of the kids in the village taught me how to.” Adora started moving and all Catra could do was stare at her like she was insane. Catra stood silently until Adora finished whatever it was that she was doing and got up. “See look the way I moved made my imprint look like an angel.” 

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora’s antics. Admittedly she missed this, how Adora would get so excited and happy about small things.“Adora you know I don’t even know what an angel is.” 

“Oh yeah. Well how about we make a snowman.” Adora said excitedly. 

“Ok. how do we do it.” 

Adora smiled so brightly that Catra was surprised it didn't melt the snow around her. Adora motioned for her to come closer to her. “Now we need to start by making a snowball.” Adora took Catra’s hands in her own. Adora slowly helped Catra form the snowball. Catra didn’t pay much attention to what she was doing she was to busy enjoying how it felt to be so close to Adora again. 

Adora felt hr heart racing. It felt perfect to hold Catra like she was. She wanted to stay like this forever, with Catra in this moment. Both of them happy and together. “So now we take this one and we make it big enough to be the base for our snowman.” 

Adora gently guided Catra through building the rest of the snowman. It was a quick process and when they finished both of them were sad for the loss of contact. Adora looked over at Catra she stood smiling up at the sky as snow fell on her face. Adora couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. 

When Catra looked at her with bright happy eyes Adora couldn’t help but reach out to the other woman. She wasn’t even sure what she was doing but it just felt right. She gently grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled her closer. She leaned in slowly giving Catra time to move away if she wanted. Instead Catra quickly leaned up and met Adora’s lips in a kiss.it was soft and tentative, like they were both terrified that the other would change their mind and run off. One kiss turned to two and then to three. 

Everything was perfect. Just the two of them with the snow falling around them. No need to worry about the world when they were in each other’s arms. Tomorrow it would change and they would go back to being enemies but for the moment they were in their own little bubble and nothing else mattered.


End file.
